Travel through Space
by Gui40
Summary: Objects in the Department of Mysteries can be dangerous; Hermione knew that. Yet she couldn't help but touch it. She is now lost in a place very different from anything she knows. Where is she? Will she be able to return home one day? [Translation]


**Hello everyone ! **

**Here is the prologue of my fanfiction _Travel through Space_. This fic is a crossover mixing universes of Harry Potter and Star Wars while trying to keep maximum credibility. I hope this fic pleases you.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter saga and everything related to it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Star Wars saga and its universe belongs to Georges Lucas. **

**And don't hesitate to leave a review to let me know your opinions and comments. **

**Happy reading ! **

_**Note: This fic is a translation from a fanfiction of my creation in French: Voyage à travers l'espace. **_

* * *

**Prologue:**

Wizarding war was finished since years and the life had resumed its course. Obviously, it has taken a long time to regain a semblance of normal life and we knew the scars would never close completely.

But Hermione have been able to cope. She was in a relationship with Ron and she was getting a job in Department of Mysteries as Unspeakable. Ron still didn't understand this choice but the former Gryffindor had always been stubborn and he couldn't do much except support her. Hermione love mysterious and unexplained things, probably a habit after those years spent to Hogwarts.

Department of Mysteries was aptly named. Hermione had only gone there one, during her fifth year. At the time, she was accompanied Harry who had been attracted in a trap set by Lord Voldemort. Then, she was helping him to fight against Death Eaters determined to take possession of a certain prophecy, stored in Department of Mysteries. Fortunately, they do well and despite death of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, this adventure have been beneficial because Ministry had finally opened its eyes about the return of Voldemort.

He often happened to Hermione to think back all that but that didn't prevent her to focus on her work as she had always done. Activities of Department of Mysteries were strictly confidential and Hermione respected scrupulously the rule never unveiling object of his work, not even to Ron who had however tried many times to make her talk.

This adventure began an ordinary day when Hermione went to work. Like every day, she took the elevator and she went to her department. And as usual, she discovered at her office the file that included object of her work. On that day, she was to receive a new mysterious object and she was excited about it. She took her file and head for a room reserved to researches. She found there her co-worker and former classmate of Hogwarts, Dean Thomas who worked also at Department of Mysteries.

"Hi Hermione" Dean said seeing her arrive.

"Hi Dean, have you seen the object to be studied?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you."

He indicated a packet tightly tied. Hermione took the packet and began to pull on the string. A few minutes later, they manage to open the packet. Inside, they discovered what looked like a simple clock. Dean was visibly disappointed.

"A clock! It's a joke" He exclaimed.

"You know it doesn't mean anything. There are objects that are seemingly common but in fact hide secrets."

"If you say" Dean mumbled.

They spent the day to examine the objet. But the clock seemed quite ordinary, they discovered no mystery. However, Hermione remained convinced that this object was more than it appeared. Dean, he, had enough. When the clock struck at 5:00 PM, he went away. Dean wasn't very patient; Hermione often said to herself that it was an indispensable quality for an Unspeakable.

She didn't take her eyes off from the clock and continued to observe it seeking any hint that would indicate to her that this clock was more than it appeared. The only think she managed to discover, however, was three buttons whose function she didn't know. Hermione knew that she had to avoid touching to an unknown mysterious object. We could never be sure that there is no danger.

During all the day, she had resisted to the temptation and was content to brush it. But now that she was alone, she ventured to take out her magic wand. From the tip of the wand, she tried to make turn one of the hands. Nothing happened. She moved the hands and stopped them at 2:15.

At first sight, this object didn't seem dangerous. She put on a pair of gloves, convinced that there would be no risk in pressing the buttons of this clock. Carefully, she pressed her forefinger on one of the buttons. Nothing happened. She tried again – Nothing. She pressed again and again feeling perfectly ridiculous but there was no reaction. Finally, she picked up her magic wand and gently tapped the top of the clock.

Suddenly, the clock began striking while the hands were still indicating 2:15. A smoke-screen escaped it from the clock and overwhelmed the room. Hermione found herself immersed in the fog, learning only the steady sound of the clock still striking. She raised her wand blindly and pronounced the spell:

"_Finite Incantatem!"_

A burst of light springs from the clock, blinding Hermione, and she fell unconscious without having any idea what had happened.

* * *

**Chapters of this fic are generally quite short. I hope this first chapter pleases you. Don't hesitate to give me your opinion with a review. I remind this fic is a translation I made myself. I'm French and I'm not bilingual, so there can be some translation errors. **

**I will publish three chapters a week on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Until the next publication, here is a short excerpt from the next chapter: **

**"**_**Hermione was unable to pronounce any word, but she finally opened her eyes. She then saw two bright blue eyes penetrating observing her. **_**"**

**What happened to our young witch? Who is the stranger with blue eyes? Soon chapter 1: A New World.**

**Note: I would like to specify that genres for this fanfiction are multiple:  
_Action: Battles, duels and face to face throughout the fic. _  
_Adventure: Hermione's great adventure. _  
_Mystery: Mysteries and riddles around the main element of this story. _  
_Suspence: Unspecified. _  
_Fantasy: Harry Potter. _  
_Sci-Fi: Star Wars_**


End file.
